


My Lovely Fox

by Guanhoe



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foxes, Hybrids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: "I will always love you, Yoon Jisung"





	My Lovely Fox

As the war continues to take on their world, Hwang Minhyun, a wolf hybrid escaped the dilemma their world faces right now. 

He escaped the abyss weakly. He got into a new world. He slowly limps in his hybrid form, as his wounds kept on bleeding. It was so dark and he couldn't bear the pain much longer. His vision starts to become blurry as he felt dizzy. One more step until he reach a home nearby but he couldn't take it much longer. All he remember was a brown cabin in the middle of nowhere. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yoon Jisung is a simple college student that studies in North Central Collage. He and his friends, Ha Sungwoon, Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu went out to camp in a middle of nowhere to prove a point after making a bet with the Juniors, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin and the 2 Parks, Park Woojin and Park Jihoon. 

"This is stupid hyung," Ha Sungwoon whines,   
"Well who's the one to be blamed?" Jisung snapped back at the younger.   
A pout forms at the younger's face as they head to the brown cabin. 

"Jisung Hyung who owns this cabin?" Kang Daniel curiously asked as they enter the small brown cabin. "My Aunt and Uncle but they didn't use this now so I asked if it's alright if we could stay here." Jisung explained, gaining compliments on how beautiful the cabin was. It makes him happy because back when he is young, he helped his aunt and uncle to design this cabin for he is treated like their own son because his aunt and uncle didn't have children. 

"Now, now, fix your things in your respective rooms. There are 3 rooms, 2 Big rooms and 1 regular room. I'll take the regular room while you brats decide on who will be your room mate." Jisung clapped happily, going toward his room, leaving his four friends bickering and fighting over who will get the better room. In the end, Jaehwan and Sungwoon got the first room and Daniel and Seongwu got the second big room. 

As he went inside his room, Jisung sprawled at his bed, looking at his ceiling. He sighed, as he sat up and starts to fix his things and placing them in order. As he was fixing his clothes in his closet, he heard Sungwoon's scream. He rushes outside to see what made his friend scared and to his disbelief, he saw a weak and injured fox outside their cabin's door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minhyun slowly opens his eyes. As he open his eyes, he was shocked to see his new surroundings. He feels cozy and safe after those traumatizing events that happened in their world.   
He looks around and he figured out that he was in someone's bed. He was tucked in but there's no one in the bed. 

"Am I dreaming? Or maybe I asked my secretary to change my room?" He was in deep thought when the door suddenly opens. He saw a man, maybe around in his mid 20s with the most concerned look he had ever seen. The man approached and picked him up.   
He cooed and blabber many things that irritates Minhyun. 

"Oohh, are you alright wittle guy, Thank Sungwoon for screaming that loud. If he did not see you, maybe you would be dead by now." Jisung cooed as he cuddled with the fox. 

"Maybe if you stop cuddling with me then I would live more." Minhyun snapped that makes Jisung shocked. 

"Is anyone there? I-I'm not afraid." Jisung shivers. 

"Yes there's someone here, I'm the one you're holding now can you please put me down so I can turn back to my real form." Minhyun said. Making Jisung to sat on his bed in disbelief. 

"Y-You're a-a H-Human?" Jisung asked, stuttering. "Yes now let me change into my Real formation so I can show you my gratitude for saving my ass back there." Minhyun chuckled. 

Jisung's feels butterflies on his stomach as Minhyun chuckled. For him, It was the best chuckle that he had ever heard. 

Minhyun transformed into his human form. Jisung can't take off his eyes from the male that stood in front of him. He was naked for Jisung's sake. He quickly turn around and look for a shirt and pants that would fit him. 

"Here, wear this. You don't want Sungwoon to throw his gay ass all over you." Jisung handed Minhyun a black shirt and jeans. "Uhm, Jisung-ssi where's the bathroom in this room?" Minhyun asked looking all over his room. "Uh, I-I'm gonna head down first. Just come down when you're done I'm gonna introduce you to my friends." Jisung said as he left the room leaving Minhyun with a smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Minhyun finished putting on clothes, he looked at the mirror and admires his look. "For a college boy, this look's not bad." Minhyun said as he left the room, heading downstairs as Jisung instructed him to do. 

"Jisung-Hyung!!!! There's someone in our cabin and he's extremely hot." Sungwoon shouted that makes Jisung alarmed. He rushes inside to go to the living room. He's worried that his friend Sungwoon might throw his gay ass all over Minhyun and that would be very embarassing to Minhyun, their guest. 

As Jisung got to their living room, He saw Sungwoon and Jaehwan sitting next to Minhyun and giving him a look. While Seongwu and Daniel throws Jisung a teasing look. As Minhyun saw Jisung, he quickly rise up from his seat and walk towards Jisung. He smiled at Jisung, and Jisunh smiled back. He mouthed sorry to the elder for what he will do. 

All eyes were on the two, Loud noises can be heard from Seongwu and Daniel. When Minhyun mouthed sorry to Jisung, he grabbed Jisung and closes the gap between them, leaving no spaces and leans in to his lips. Jisung's shocked but somehow he manage to kiss Minhyun back. 

Of course Minhyun is shocked. He only did that because that's how they show their gratitude to someone. When he pulled back he didn't know what sensation he felt. When he kissed his other fellow, he didn't feel that sensation. Is that what they call Butterflies in their stomach? Minhyun thought. 

"Jisung-Hyung, You're no longer virgin, Congratulations hyung for being laid last night. You should've told me that his the one you're seeing." Seongwu said crying fakily, that made Daniel and Sungwoon laugh. 

"Ah-eh, I'm sorry Minhyun-ssi, I didn't meant to kiss you back, I-I j-ju-" Jisung didn't finish because Minhyun kissed him one more time. At this rate, Jisung didn't hesitate to kiss back. His 3 friends left them in the living room so that they can have their moment. 

As they pull apart at each other, they're catching theire breaths. "Jisung-ssi, I kissed you as a sign of my gratitude but I don't know what's gotten into me by kissing you one more time." Minhyun explained carressing his swollen lips after they make out. 

"I-I d-don't mind it Minhyun-ssi" Jisung said stuttering. "Do you mind Minhyun-ssi if i do this." Jisung said slowly leaning in once again. Minhyun didn't hesitate to kiss him back hungrily. He cannot describe the sensation he's feeling right now. "Hmm...how...a-about w-we t-take this...ahhh..upstairs." Jisung suggestted between their kisses. 

As they went inside Jisung's room, they pulled apart with each other and awkwardly stared at each other. 

"Ah Minhyun-ssi, I'm sorry I couldn't control my hormone back there." Jisung said, chuckled awkwardly. "Well uhm, me too Jisung-ssi." Minhyun laughed. 

"I just want to thank you Jisung for saving my life" Minhyun said, with a serious look on his face. He looked at Jisung directly at his eyes and snapped his finger, "I will never forget you Jisung, Thank you for making me feel this way." Minhyun finished as he kissed Jisung at his forehead, Leaving the man confused, he snapped his fingers once again as he said "Once I snapped once more you'll forget about me and everything that happen between us same with your friends."   
Minhyun snapped his fingers once again and left the place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jisung, on the other hand, was left inside his room. He was shocked because he felt something's not right. He felt that something's missing. He left his room and went downstairs to meet his 3 friends watching a movie. He sat beside sungwoon and he starts to ask some questions. 

"Sungwoon, did something happen? I think something's not right." Jisung started. "Yes Hyung, something's not right. I felt someone was here and gosh I'm scared to death." Sungwoon rants. 

Jisung gazed down and saw a piece of paper underneath the sofa they're sitting on. He picked it up and read it. 

I like you Yoon Jisung, the first time I saw you. I hope that someday we'll meet again.   
~Hwang

He didn't know who Hwang is but he only knew that he is his lover.


End file.
